Dean, What Did You Do?
by AngelGemma
Summary: -Dude, where's the pie? -I got you cake. What if Dean took his revenge on Sam for forgetting his pie? Dean loves his pie and Sam loves his hair. How shall this one end? (Realizing I'm getting worse at writing summaries as I go... :/) Please read and review :)


**Hey! A funny fanfic! Yay! *Cheers* I think I finally did it :D Maybe. Read and review to tell me how I did. :) **

* * *

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker, following Sam on his way out. "Yeah, yeah!" Sam shouted back, closing the door behind him as he left for the shops. His older brother smirked as he lay back on his bed, drumming the air with his hands to the beat of the music.

* * *

"Dean, I'm back!" Sam's welcome was accompanied by the sound of the front door slamming shut in his wake. On hurried feet Dean rolled off his bed and went into the main room of the bunker to find Sam standing before the large table that dominated the room. Upon said table was a plastic bag, its contents unknown as Dean strode towards it. Sam turned away, having pulled his own pre-made salad from the bag, to sit at the table, a book before him that he started to read.

"Dude, where's the pie?" Sam looked up from his book and salad to find his brother rooting through the plastic bag, a slice of cake in one hand and his other still in the bag. Sam shook his head slightly and shrugged, "I got you cake." Dean gave him an incredulous look, eyebrow raised. Sam turned back to his book, already forgetting the conversation as he said, "Pie, cake; what's the difference Dean?" With a muttered sigh Dean turned away angrily with the disappointing cake in hand.

Sulking, Dean ate his cake slowly , refusing to look at his brother and only making a non-committed shrug when informed that Sam was going for a rest. "Whatever," Sam walked off to his bedroom, rolling over onto his stomach, hair splayed over his face and hugging the pillow to his chest.

Out in the main room Dean finished off his cake, pushing the tray away and staring at the vacated seat that his little brother had abandoned. Glancing back at the empty cake tray his mind was made up and he went to the kitchen, careful to not awaken his slumbering brother. Opening the cutlery tray he found his desired object and gripping it tightly in his fist he slunk towards Sam's bedroom.

Taking his time, feet feeling their way along the floor so as not to hit any creaks, Dean crept over to Sam, prize clenched tight. Muttering in his sleep, his brother moved slightly, turning his face a bit more towards Dean. Heart hammering he raised his hand, using his other to grab a lock of Sam's hair carefully.

With a smirk Dean drug the scissors in his hand across the strand of hair; severing it in half. The lock fell back across Sam's forehead, not even reaching his eye in its stretch of length. Taking his lovely time, Dean cut Sam's hair, chopping it into a ragged whisper of its previous length. As if helping him, the younger brother moved in his sleep, rolling to his other side where Dean could massacre his hair to just under half its former measure.

His job finished, Dean spun the scissors in his hand, chuckling softly before leaving the room, a whistled tune on his breath.

* * *

Sam groaned, waking up slowly and groggily, hands pressed to his closed eyelids in a stance to pave away the glaring light. "Dean?" His voice echoed softly, not even leaving his bedroom through the open door. Sitting up, Sam swung his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning widely and rubbing his eyes. "Dean?" He called out louder but the cry still didn't reach his brother in the main room of the bunker. Sighing, he stood up and ran his hand through his hair, making to push it back.

"_DEAN!?_" Sam shouted, storming from his room to confront his brother who had picked up a slice of pie from God knows where. "Yeah Sam?" Dean asked casually, not a care in the world as he flicked the page on the magazine he was reading intently. "Dean, what did you do?" Sam raged, gesturing sharply to his majorly shortened hair.

With one eyebrow cocked, Dean slowly looked up with indifference. "Pie, cake," He began, standing slowly, "Short hair, long hair; what's the difference, eh Sammy?" And a smirk firmly plastered to his lips, Dean walked off leaving an angry brother behind.

* * *

**So did you like it? And a show of hands who thought Dean was going to kill Sam with like a butchers knife or something from the kitchen? Cuz I put my hand up and I was the one writing this. Anywho, hope you liked it. :) ^_^ Seeya later Alligator. **


End file.
